


Style

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Sappy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: Jily one-shot, Muggle AU. James and Lily trying to be cool on a first date when actually they're both massive dorks. Lots of banter and some sexual innuendo. Loosely based on Taylor Swift's "Style."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 116





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inakindofdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inakindofdaydream/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Melina! This...was supposed to be more songfic than it is, but it's cute and sappy and I hope you like it! xoxo

“I’m nervous, Marley,” Lily announced, coming out of the shower with a towel around her torso and another around her head. “Why am I nervous?”

Marlene shrugged without looking up from the football match she was watching. “Because James is really hot?”

Lily sighed dreamily. “He really is.” She shook her head and disappeared into her closet, where she pulled on fresh knickers and her favorite bra. She reemerged with her hands on her hips. “Sirius shouldn’t be allowed to have hot friends.”

“Too right,” Marlene agreed, still focused on the match on the screen. “That much sexy dumbass energy in one place has got to be dangerous.”

“James doesn’t have dumbass energy, does he?” Lily asked, frowning. “He seemed so much more chill than Sirius.” 

“Probably ‘cause he was trying to impress you. But trust me, James has zero chill.”

Lily hummed an acknowledgment as she towel-dried her hair. “Probably should’ve guessed that by his asking me for a first date the day after Valentine’s Day.”

“Right? Most blokes would wait at least a week, just to make sure you couldn’t read too much into it. But not James.” Marlene shook her head and smiled fondly. “Zero chill.”

“Maybe.” Lily’s eyes widened. “Wait, what if he’s superstitious? ‘Start as you mean to continue,’ or something like that? What if he’s _trying_ to make it a big deal, some sort of epic first date over Valentine’s weekend?” Then she frowned. “Or maybe he just knows this is great timing to pick up a lonely girl. Ugh. I should’ve told him I was busy.”

Marlene finally tore her eyes away from the screen to raise her eyebrows at Lily. “Hmm, who’s the one with no chill, now?” she asked.

Lily gave her hair another rub before throwing her wet towel at her friend. Marlene caught it and giggled. “Seriously, Lils, I don’t think he meant anything by picking this weekend. He probably just wanted to take you out as soon as possible.”

“What’s the rush?”

“James is the kind of bloke who gets an idea in his head and then can’t let it go.”

“Pushy?”

“No, not at all,” Marlene said. “He’s a nice guy. Sort of goofy, really. But I would’ve told you if I thought he was an arsehole.”

“Goofy. All right,” Lily said, dubiously. “He wouldn’t tell me what he’s got planned for tonight, you know. Just asked me if I had any allergies or food restrictions and said leave it up to him.”

“See, that’s thoughtful!” Marlene declared. “Stop looking for a problem where there is none. You’re going out with a thoughtful, extremely fit guy, whose biggest flaw is he shares a single brain cell with his crazy smart, extremely fit best friend. What could go wrong?”

Lily rolled her eyes and giggled. “Have you considered a career as a motivational speaker?”

“Whatever, you’re totally inspired. Now get dressed.”

“Fine. What should I wear for my super chill, non-Valentine’s date with this thoughtful goof?”

“Thoughtful _fit_ goof.”

“Yes, that.”

Marlene grinned and rubbed her hands together. “Mustard sweater dress and your oxblood Doc Martens,” she answered, with no hesitation.

“So specific!” Lily exclaimed. “And you don’t think it’s too casual? I was thinking skinny jeans and a cute top, dressed up with some pumps or something.”

“Ew, skinny jeans and pumps?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“It’s so basic! And it’s not you. You’re mini-skirts and Converse, or a flowy dress and boots. Casual and flirty but ready to kick some arse if necessary.”

“I’m not flirty, though. I’m a terrible flirt. And those aren’t date outfits,” Lily argued. “I don’t want to look like I don’t care at all.”

“Are you kidding? You’re hot as fuck in that yellow dress, and your Docs are badass. James will love it.”

“All right,” Lily agreed reluctantly. She went back to her closet to look for the dress. “I’m trusting you,” she called over her shoulder.

“Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Yes!”

“About clothes, I mean.”

“Oh.” Lily stepped out of her closet a moment later in a yellow dress and sheer black tights, holding her red boots in one hand. “No,” she admitted, as she pulled her hair from under the collar of her dress. “I guess not.”

Marlene whistled. “See? Hot as fuck.”

“Thank you, darling,” Lily said, preening a little bit. The cowl-neck sweater dress fit her like a glove. And her Docs were comfortable and would help her feel grounded, both literally and metaphorically, much more than some sky-high stilettos she could barely walk in.

She sat on the edge of her bed and tugged on the deep red boots, then stood and smoothed her dress. For a finishing touch, she applied black eyeliner and a bold red lip.

“Okay,” she said, twisting her long red hair over her shoulder. “I’m ready.”

On cue, her phone buzzed next to Marlene on the bed. “Perfect,” Marlene said giddily, glancing at the text on Lily’s screen. “Your hot goofball awaits.”

* * *

The first thing Lily realized when she stepped outside of their flat was that Marlene was wrong. Leaning against a sleek black Audi and wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket, one hand in his pocket and his curly hair stylishly disheveled, James Potter didn’t have dumbass energy at all.

He had _James Dean_ energy. Relaxed and cool and effortlessly sexy. Looking like the sort of mischief you can’t wait to get into. Perfectly in control in a way that made Lily want to lose hers immediately.

Her eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard, like some sort of horny cartoon character. She hoped she looked casual as she swung her purse over her shoulder and walked towards him. “Hey.”

One side of his mouth ticked up in a crooked grin, like maybe he knew what she was thinking.

“Hey there, Ms. Evans,” he said, standing up straight to greet her. “You look amazing.” He teeth snagged his full bottom lip as he looked her up and down, and Lily tried not to shiver.

“Thanks,” she replied. “You do, too.”

That lazy, confident smile was back. “Thanks. You ready?”

She nodded, and he opened the door and guided her into the car. Their eyes met as he gently shut the door behind her. His looked like molten gold, the colors liquid and shifting in the dim light. As he walked around the car, Lily glanced at herself in the visor mirror. Her own eyes were wide but sultry, her pupils darkening them and her eyeliner highlighting their almond shape. Red lips stood out against pale skin, and loose waves of auburn hair flowed over a golden dress hugging soft curves.

All right, Marlene was right about one thing: Lily looked _hot as fuck_. Even if James was intimidatingly cool instead of the goof she was expecting, she looked like she belonged by his side. She smiled and put the mirror away.

“Do I get to know where we’re going, yet?” she asked as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“It’s a surprise. But it’s a bit of a drive, is that all right?”

Lily shrugged. “All right.”

“Brilliant.” He eased the car out onto the road and tapped at the touch screen to turn on the stereo. “Don’t judge, but I’m on a bit of an eighties pop kick right now.”

“What, like Tears for Fears and Duran Duran?” Lily asked, glancing at James from the corners of her eyes as she settled into her seat. “You’ll find no judgment here.”

The look on his face was both sheepish and defiant. He cleared his throat. “More like Foreigner and Phil Collins,” he clarified. “This particular playlist is all power ballads.”

“Hmm.” Her mouth curved in a sly smile. “And was this mix made special for tonight, or are you secretly a big ol’ romantic?”

James chuckled. “Wouldn’t say it’s a secret.” He turned up the volume and belted along with Heart in a piercing falsetto. “ _How do I get you aloooooone?_ ”

Lily snorted out a laugh, and James’ tan skin flushed a bit darker. But then he grinned and sang it again, “ _How do I get you aloooooone?_ ”

Lily laughed harder, but she also relaxed. _Fine, Marley,_ she thought, _maybe you’re right about_ two _things._ James was still unreasonably good-looking, but he wasn’t nearly as cool as he had appeared on first glance. He was just an extremely confident nerd. Goofy, like Marlene had said. Lily could relate to that.

A smile played at her lips, and she shook her head. James lowered the volume on the stereo and cocked his head in her direction, his eyebrows raised in challenge. “Got a problem with my singing?”

“No, it sounds _lovely_.” She added a flutter of her eyelashes to her smile. “I’d love to hear more.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” He waggled his eyebrows again and grinned. “Evening might’ve gotten awkward otherwise.”

“You plan on singing a lot, then?”

“Only time will tell.”

Lily pursed her lips to hide her growing smile. “Hmm. You’re an odd one, aren’t you?”

“I don’t think so. Have you ever considered that other blokes are just boring?”

“You may have a point.” She was still smiling as she changed the subject. “This is a really nice car.” 

“Thanks.” James beamed, the question of his relative oddness (or originality) forgotten. “You’re into cars?”

“No, but these seats—” Lily closed her eyes and sighed “—it’s like flying first class.” She cracked an eye open and cocked an eyebrow at him. “And almost as fast. Do you always drive like you’re on the run from the law?”

“What can I say, I’m a rebel.” He flashed her a grin.

She laughed. “Rebel without a cause, maybe.”

“What’s the point of having a sports car if you’re not going to fly down the motorways sometimes?”

“I guess,” Lily said, shrugging. Her face lit up with a sudden idea. “Well as long as we’re flying, can I open the sunroof?”

He glanced at her sideways. “It’s February!”

“It’s warm out,” she countered. “Please?” She batted her lashes again and gave him her sweetest smile.

James ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “You could get away with murder with those eyes, couldn’t you?” he muttered. He reached up and pressed a button, and the sunroof retracted with a whirr, letting in the cool night air.

Lily’s smile widened. “Thank you!” She stretched upward in her seat and reached her hands out into the night sky. “Yes!” she yelled, throwing her head back with a delighted laugh. “Now it really feels like flying!”

She pulled her hands back in after a minute or two, and James closed the sunroof. “Happy now?” he asked in a mock-stern tone.

“Absolutely.” She grinned and smoothed her windswept hair.

His smile matched hers. “Good. We’re almost there.”

* * *

“We drove all that way to see a film?” Lily asked, as they walked from the car park to their destination. She gave James a curious look. “There’s a cinema much closer to my flat, you know.”

“Not like this, there isn’t,” he said, one side of his mouth tilting up. “You’ll see.” He grabbed her hand like he’d been doing it for years and pulled her a few steps back, away from the front entrance.

“Here we are,” he said, dropping her hand to gesture at the marquee behind her. He shrugged sheepishly, but his crooked smile grew larger. “I’ve heard you love Disney.”

That smile was infectious, and a bit mesmerizing. Lily beamed back at him for a moment too long before she realized he was gesturing over her shoulder for a reason.

She turned around and looked up, then gasped in delight. “Frozen!” she exclaimed. “I love Frozen! And it’s a sing-a-long?” She put her hands over her mouth and giggled, then looked at James with shining eyes. “So you were serious when you said there’d be more singing tonight, huh?”

“Looks that way.” He reached up mussed his already perfectly-toussled hair. “Should be fun, right? I just thought, since you like Disney…and you sing with Marlene, right? So, I thought this might be fun,” he repeated. He shook his head and grimaced. “I dunno. We don’t have to do it, if it’s too much.”

“No, no! It’s not too much. It _will_ be fun,” she reassured him. He seemed to relax, so she took the opportunity to tease him a little. With a squeeze to his biceps and a mischievous smile, she added, “It’s a very…different first date, though. You’re very brave.”

She felt James’ arm stiffen under her hand and saw his eyebrows pop up over those soulful hazel eyes. “Why’s that?” he asked.

“Well, first dates are all about putting your best foot forward,” Lily said solemnly. “So I would’ve expected you to try to keep your singing voice to yourself a bit longer.”

James gasped and nearly doubled over with laughter. “Oh, is it like that, Ms. Evans?” He extracted his arm from her grasp and slung it over her shoulders, still chuckling.

She leaned into him. “It’s definitely like that,” she said with a smile.

They walked inside still holding onto each other. An elderly usher led them to a row of plush love seats and left them with a menu to order snacks and drinks. Lily giggled with delight as she untangled herself from James and fell onto the comfy sofa. “Ooh, premium seating. This is, like, a whole experience, huh?”

James settled in beside her and bumped his shoulder against hers. “A good one, I hope.”

“Looks to be,” she agreed, nudging him back.

They ordered a pizza to share – they both preferred mushrooms and peppers to meat pizza, which was nice – and lagers. During the pre-film ads, Lily set her pint down and leaned over to James. “I’m going to find the lav before the show really starts,” she whispered. “We’ve probably got another ten minutes of adverts to go.”

He nodded, and she hurried off to the toilet. After she peed and washed up, she ran her hands through her wavy hair, arranging it casually over one shoulder, then touched up her lipstick and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked good, she had a pint and a pizza on the way, and she was about to sing along to an instant Disney classic with a theater full of goofballs. And the hottest goofball in the place only had eyes for her.

What a night.

She hurried back to her seat as the lights were dimming for the coming attractions. James craned his neck to look for her, grinning when he found her.

His smile gave her such a rush of adrenaline she nearly felt dizzy. She beamed back, mindlessly drifting towards him, and – despite her sensible Docs – tripped over her own feet.

She squealed as she began falling face first towards the love seat. For a moment, she felt like it was happening in slow motion. She tried to right herself to no avail, and she saw James’ eyes go wide in alarm. She saw him set down his glass and his hands reaching towards her. And then, somehow, with more gentleness than she would’ve imagined, he caught her as she tumbled into his lap.

Lily’s heart was racing. The way she was pressed against him, she was sure he could feel it, too. His hands tightened on her waist, and she blinked and sucked in a sharp breath.

James’ face was only inches away, so close his adorably crooked smile was just a blur of full lips and white teeth. “All right, Evans?” he murmured.

She wasn’t sure. Despite being secure in his arms, she still had the sense of spinning round and round, that she might come crashing down again at any moment.

But she suddenly felt sure that if she did, he’d catch her every time.

She swallowed hard. “Yeah, I’m all right. Sorry. Thanks.”

“No need to apologize,” he said, his voice still low, his fingers still dancing along her waist. He bit his lip, then grinned again. “You must have really missed me while you were in the loo.”

“Shut up, you,” she whispered, swatting his shoulder. She scooted off his lap and back onto the sofa. He laughed and squeezed her thigh.

“Of course,” he whispered back. “The film’s starting, anyway.”

“Good. For the next two hours, I don’t want to hear a word out of you.”

“Except my singing,” James corrected, jiggling her thigh. “You said you were looking forward to my singing.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Famous last words, eh?” But she felt like she was glowing from within.

* * *

“Let it go! Let it go!” Lily sang, as she twirled through the car park. She looked over her shoulder at James and laughed. “That was brilliant!”

“So not a bad first date, then?”

“It was perfect,” she declared, beaming. She hugged herself and rubbed her upper arms as a cool breeze whipped around them.

“Here, take this,” James said, pulling off his leather jacket and holding it out to her.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Lily said quickly. “I’m the idiot who came out without a coat.”

“Still, I insist,” he said. He draped the coat over her shoulders, his arms briefly encircling her as he adjusted it around her body.

Lily shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

James’ fingers traced the collar of the jacket, folding the lapels, and he gently lifted her hair from underneath the collar and let it fall down her back. He rubbed his hands vigorously against the leather sleeves for added warmth, then slipped his hands around hers.

They were so close together. She could once again see every color that swirled through his eyes. His lips were parted slightly, perfectly positioned to brush a delicate kiss across her nose, her cheek, down her jawline, if he so desired.

For a moment, Lily stopped breathing. But James didn’t move to kiss her. He stood there, holding her hands, with a daydream look in his eyes.

She wondered what he was waiting for. She inhaled shakily, and James’ seemed to snap out of his reverie.

“You warm enough?” he asked, giving her hands a squeeze.

“Yeah, thank you,” Lily said. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fantastic,” he replied, and he looked it. He released one of her hands but kept the other as they continued their walk towards the car. “I was just wondering, do you have to be home yet, or could I take you for ice cream?”

“After all your effort to help me warm up?”

“Good point. Coffee?”

“No.” Lily shook her head, then grinned at James’ puzzled expression. “I always want ice cream,” she clarified.

They sat at a tiny table for two in the ice cream parlour up the road from Lily’s flat. She ordered two scoops of mocha ice cream in a cone. James got a scoop of butter pecan and one of strawberry with sugar strands on top.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as he opened his mouth wide and took a large bite of his strawberry scoop. “What kind of person _bites_ ice cream? Doesn’t it hurt your teeth?”

“My teeth are stronger than granite!” He shot her a wink and a smile. “Besides, I’m doing this for your benefit. You’re not ready to see my tongue in action.”

“Ohh, you mean like this?” Lily licked up the side and around her cone and sighed in satisfaction.

James narrowed his eyes and blew out a breath. “Wicked, wicked woman.”

Lily giggled. In spite of what she’d told Marlene, it was so easy to flirt with him. She wanted this to go on all night.

She sat up straight like she had an announcement to make. “You know what, James?” she said. “Even though you bite your ice cream like an absolute heathen, I’ve got to admit: I like your style.”

“Something raw, animalistic about it, right?” He smirked and gnashed his teeth before taking another bite of his dessert.

“No!” Lily giggled again. “Not that style!”

“Oh,” James said seriously. “Well then, I must confess, before you get too attached: the leather jacket’s not mine.”

“It’s not?” 

He shook his head and sighed dramatically. “Sadly, no. Sirius let me borrow it. First impressions and all that. I wanted you to think I’m much smoother than I actually am.”

“It is a really great jacket,” Lily conceded, nodding. She gave him an impish smile. “But don’t worry, nothing could’ve convinced me you’re smooth.”

“Oh, admit it, Evans,” James scoffed playfully, “when you first saw me wearing _this_ jacket standing next to that car you like so much, you nearly forgot your own name!”

“I did not!”

“Did so, I saw it myself.” He heaved another sigh. “But alas. Without the jacket, I am but a man with no style and a really nice car. I understand if that’s not enough.”

“Would you shut up!” Lily said, slapping her empty hand on the table. “I don’t care about the bloody jacket.”

“No?”

“No! When I said I liked your style, I just meant…you. Your energy. This date.” She felt her face heating up, but she kept going. “It was fun and different and…brave, like I said before. So, yeah.” She wasn’t sure what to say next. “Well done.”

“I told you other blokes are boring,” said James. There was a vaguely smug note to his voice, but he sounded sort of distracted. He was staring at Lily and her ice cream cone, his eyes following every flick of her tongue and smack of her lips. He gnawed on his own lower lip as he watched her enjoy her dessert.

“You’ve set the bar high, that’s for sure,” Lily said with a smile. “I mean, where are you going to take me for a second date? Sky diving?” She slurped the top off her ice cream cone then blinked at James. “Hello, James? Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, what was that?” James asked, his brow furrowed slightly. Before she could repeat herself, he spoke again. “You’re really enjoying that ice cream, aren’t you?”

“It’s divine. Mocha’s my favorite. Not too sweet.”

“May I taste?”

Her eyes sparkled as she held out her cone. “Sure.”

James looked at it, considering. Then, instead of taking the cone from Lily’s hand, he leaned forward and licked the ice cream in a long, slow circle.

Lily’s lips parted involuntarily and her breath quickened as she watched him take his time with the treat. When he finally leaned back in his chair, she drew the cone back towards her carefully, like it was something precious. Without taking her eyes off James, she brought the cone to her own mouth and took another taste.

“Mm.” James’ voice was low, his smile teasing. “That _is_ divine. May I have a bit more?” 

Lily’s answering smile was an invitation, and James’ eyes lit up as he accepted. He raised himself a bit out of his chair and leaned over, his lips bypassing the ice cream completely and landing directly on Lily’s.

She sighed against his mouth, and she felt him smile. He kissed her slowly, kisses of varying pressure and length, his mouth open just enough for her to feel his breath, and his tongue teasing at the corner of her lips.

His kisses were even more dizzying than his smile. Lily blinked twice as they separated, and she was happy to see that James looked a bit stunned, too.

She took a steadying breath. “All right, I admit it,” she said, “ _that_ , was smooth.”

James exhaled a shaky laugh. “Lucky, more like.” His fingers intertwined with hers on the table. “I hope it wasn’t too much.”

She shook her head and smiled. “Not at all.”

“Good.” James bit his lip and cocked his head to one side. “‘Cause if you must know, I’ve been wanting to do that all night. I’m a sucker for red lips, and yours are perfect.”

Warmth spread through Lily’s cheeks. “Well, thank you,” she said, ducking her chin shyly. She looked up with a smile. “I like a red lip, too. It’s such a classic look, you know? Like a fifties pin-up girl.”

“Hmm.” James made a sound that may have been agreement as he leaned over and kissed her once more. He sucked gently on her bottom lip as he drew away. Then he grinned, that daydream look in his eyes again like he’d just won the lottery, or she was a fantasy come to life.

Lily felt like she was floating, alight with happiness, as James squeezed their clasped hands.

“Whatever the era, you’re beautiful,” he said, a note of awe in his voice. “That never goes out of style.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy-sweet first date for my kids :-) If you like it, let me know!


End file.
